


Six Feet Apart

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [28]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confinement, Daryl Dixon Smut, Dirty Talk, Dixon shit talking, F/M, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Daryl's wife gets exposed to a virus and can't be close to him, but they find a way to make it work.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Six Feet Apart

Three weeks after New Year's, after all the holidays that Fiona worked, she came down with the flu. It was the weekend they had planned to go away but she woke up with a slight cough. It was also Daryl's birthday and a snowstorm hit the night before blanketing the east coast with ice and snow for two days.

She had gone to work in the snow,that's what all nurses did. That's why he made sure she had a four-wheel drive vehicle because most times she insisted on driving herself to work in bad weather. It was a Thursday, the day before they were due to leave for the weekend, Daryl started her car for her in the morning and scraped the ice off the windshield.

Daryl knew it was rare for Fiona to come home early from work, so when she called him and told him she was going home, he knew she was sick. He left work, even though she didn’t want him to and when she got home, he could tell she was shot out.

“Meghan had to walk me to my car,” She said as she dropped her bags at the door and slipped out of her snow boots. Meghan was her aide, they had worked together for years in the NICU and whenever a nurse or aide was symptomatic of illness they had to go home right away. The babies were too fragile to be exposed to anything.

She was told not to come back until she was asymptomatic for 48 hours.

Daryl worried how she made the 45 minute drive home, he would have gone to pick her up, but she insisted on driving home. It had been a long exhausting drive for her, he could tell when he set eyes on her.

Immediately, he was out the door and met her outside, tossing her backpack on the porch he picked her up and carried her inside.

“Daryl, I’m not that…”

“Shhhhhh…I got you sweetheart.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Two years later almost to the day it was another story, and he was powerless to help her, or she him. It was insidious how it had happened. A virus rolled over the world like a blanket of darkness and the nurse that Fiona relieved the day before developed symptoms of this new sickness.

No one knew much about it, reports were changing daily and people were scared. Of course nurses were on the front line of it all, as usual. It was a Sunday night and the phone call had thrown her for a loop.

Daryl had been out of town with Merle at a car show all weekend when he got the frantic call from her. Fiona was on fourteen days of quarantine and she told him not to come home. Daryl immediately went on the CDC website and researched what was going on. There was no fucking way he was staying away from his woman for fourteen days.

“It’s OK Fi, they say as long as we stay six feet apart, and you don’t cough on me we’ll be fine…” He repeated the information he read to her.

“No,” She hollered into the phone, “Don’t you dare come here. Go to Merle’s till my test comes back.”

“I’ll be home in an hour…” He answered, “We’ll wait it out together.”

“I’m going to lock the door.”

“Fi, I’ll sleep in the guest room OK?” He pleaded into the phone as Merle drove the truck, “You can take your temperature every day, I’ll leave if you get a fever, I promise…”

Even Merle knew that was bullshit.

“No, I can’t expose you…” Her voice raised in fear, he was the love of her life and he wouldn’t let her protect him.

“I’ll stay six feet away from you the whole time, I swear to god.”

“You’re such a liar,” She couldn’t help but laugh, whenever he was away from her on company trips like this one, even for one night he’d be all over her when he got back. Thursday night he had kept her up till three am saying goodbye, there was no way this would work.

Daryl laughed too, he knew what she was thinking, “I promise, 14 days, no physical contact.”

Now Merle was laughing, it was the big family joke that Daryl and Fiona were so close they drank out of the same cup at family dinners. He was always holding her hand or draping an arm around her.

“Shut the fuck up Merle,” Daryl cautioned, as he lit a cigarette and inhaled deep. He had never felt so stressed out in his entire life

“Daryl you always take care of me, please let me take care of you for once…” Fiona pleaded.

“Then let me come home!” He growled, “It’s where I wanna be!”

They argued for a few more minutes and Fiona hung up on him.

“Goddamn her,” Daryl bellowed, “Take me home Merle, I’m gonna kick her ass...from six feet away.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Every morning Fiona got up, took her temperature and Lysoled the whole house, then she wiped down all the surfaces and doorknobs. Luckily the room Daryl had been sleeping in had an en suite bathroom as well as their room, so she didn’t need to worry about them sharing the same bathroom.

She still had the kitchen to do and she religiously cleaned it three times a day, wiping down all the appliances and handles they both had to touch. They ate their meals on opposite sides of the table, kept their food separated in the refrigerator; it all just sucked. 

The days ran into each other after the first week and they had binge watched all the shows they didn’t have time to watch when they were out living their lives. It was starting to get to the both of them and they sniped at each other without even realizing it. Every time the phone rang each of them jumped, thinking it was the hospital calling with her test results.

They were eating too much and not able to go outside, Merle brought them groceries and left them on the stoop. It might not have been as bad if Daryl had gone to Merle’s, they wouldn’t see each other, that was true; they were together but they weren’t, couldn’t touch each other and it was painful.

On day five, Fiona sat alone at the kitchen table drinking her coffee in the early morning and scouring the internet for information on this virus that was going around; she was obsessed, this was her usual routine. Daryl slept late most days, he had always been an early riser but this time off had been a hard adjustment. There was no reason to get up now, just another day of doing nothing,

They divided the chores equally around the house, Fiona got up and did the dusting and vacuuming, as well as cleaning any place she touched. Daryl did the laundry and emptied the dishwasher. She wouldn’t let him touch her dirty dishes and insisted on putting her dirty clothes in the washing machine.

She was serious about keeping him safe, he appreciated it and her.

He wasn’t so obsessive as his wife and Fiona was losing patience with that, but trying to keep her emotions in check. They just felt differently about what was important and what wasn’t. It was hard though, but she didn’t want to pick a fight over laundry, not in these uncertain times.

She was on edge all of the time, and it radiated off of her, thus it affected him too.

Daryl wasn’t sleeping well, he never did when she wasn’t next to him and this was torture. They were young and were active sexually and this dry spell was not helping one bit. He hadn’t gone five days without sex since the day he met her.

“Fiona!” Daryl sat up straight in bed on day six with a hard on that wouldn’t quit, enough was enough. They were both climbing the walls with no relief or release, and he meant to change that right now.

“What!” She yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

“Get up here woman, need to talk to ya, I got an idea.”

She bolted up the stairs to the doorway of the room he was in. There was a futon on the other side of the room, so she went in the room towards it, careful to stay away from him.

“We’re about to murder each other, do you agree?” He asked as she sat down on the futon being sure not to get too close to him, just in case.

“Pretty much,” She laughed. There was no denying it, they bickered over the smallest things now that they were confined to the house.

“You think it’d be a little better if we weren’t so sexually frustrated?”

“Probably,” She answered, “But i’m not fucking you till we get the all clear…”

“I got an idea...remember when you went to take your state boards and was gone overnight?”

“Mhhhhhmmmmm,” She replied.

“Remember I called you…”

A slow smile crossed her lips, she remembered alright, the sound of his voice when he was turned on, it was deep and sexy, irresistible. He talked mad shit in bed and on the phone.

“So what are you proposing, my darling husband?”

“Take off your shirt…”

“Excuse me?”

"Show me what's mine…" He growled, "We got two things on the menu today. Cake and cock and we're all out of cake…"

With a laugh that was genuine, Fiona leaned back on the futon with a twinkle in her eye as she pulled her tank top off. She never bothered with a bra if she wasn’t working, Daryl knew that all too well, he also knew if he made her laugh she’d follow him straight to hell.

“Is that so?” She grinned at him.

Daryl grinned back at her, “Touch ‘em for me sweetheart.”

“Take off your shirt first,” She answered, letting her hands travel up her rib cage but stopping just short of her breasts, “Quid, pro quo...Daryl.”

He lost his shirt in record time, tossing it at her feet and laid back on his pillow to watch the show. Fiona had perfect tits, they fit in his hand just right, and he could almost feel the weight of them in his own hand as he watched her. 

“Pretend it’s me touching you…” He instructed as she let her hands come up to cup her breasts, “Oh fuck! That’s hot.”

His hands rested on either side of him and he sat up; he looked like he was about to jump out of bed and pounce on her, “Stay over there,” She warned, “Or this stops right now.”

“Killjoy,” He huffed and ran his hand over the front of his pajamas to release some of the pressure that was brewing there.

“Are you hard?”

“So fuckin hard…” He groaned.

“That's my cock right?”

“Been yours since our first date…”

He watched steadily as her hands moved over her breasts, “Did you think I was easy cause I slept with you on our first date.”

“Didn’t matter, I was already in love with you…there was no one else for me from the minute I laid eyes on you,” Daryl leaned forward, “I want to see more, come on now.”

“I want to see more…” She countered, moving her eyes down to the tent under the sheets.

“You’re a dirty girl,” Daryl grinned.

“Don’t change the subject, let me see.”

“You first, get those sweats off.”

She shook her head, “You first.”

“Fiona?” He leaned forward, “Take off your pants, or I’m gonna spank your ass when we get out of this.”

“Promises, promises,” She answered, but she didn’t make a move to undress further. Daryl liked to be bossy and she knew it, and she also knew how to get him riled up.

“Lean back and put your feet up on the chair…” Daryl groaned, this might seem like a poor plotted porno movie, but he was visually stimulated out of his mind already, “Now let your legs drop open…think about me goin down on you.”

The joking was over now and they both knew it. He kept his eyes on her, as her teeth sunk into her lower lip and his hand was on his cock still inside his pants. Fiona dragged her eyes from his and towards the bulge, and he finally gave her what she wanted and freed it from the confines of his pants.

"I want you to think about what it feels like when I eat you…" He stared into her eyes as he licked the palm of his hand and gripped his dick, "You know, when I'm sucking your bean just right, and you’re all moaning and groaning on my face, then go in with my tongue…fuck! I love the way you taste..."

"Bringing out the big guns right away I see…" Fiona’s voice cracked and she could feel her body heating up from his words. He was the most exciting man she had ever met, it was true he got her in bed on their first date, and she didn’t even care. They had never been apart since.

"I always bring the big gun, as you well know. Open your legs wider for me…" Daryl instructed, then thought for a minute, “But, you’re right, let’s slow this down a little…”

He watched her as he started to pump his hand on his dick nice and slow. Fiona felt the heat coming over her body, like a wave from her chest to her face. The warmth spread all over her, enveloped her like a blanket as she gazed at the sight before her.

“Oh, I want that,” Fiona moaned, running her hand over her leg, “I want you inside me baby so bad…but I’m happy to watch this show...”

“Jesus, Fiona, this ain’t gonna last long at all if ya keep talking like that.” Daryl growled.

She grinned then and then answered him, “You’re in charge, that’s what you want right?”

“I do,” He said, gripping his cock and giving her a glare that told her of the evil thoughts he was having about her.

“You’re my man,” She cooed, “My lover.”

Daryl took a deep breath to calm down; she was good at this, “Yes, always.”

“Be the boss of me,” She said in her best sexy voice and looked directly at him, the moment stopped in time and his gaze burned into her.  
Daryl exhaled the breath he was holding and looked at her, “Touch your hair, the way I would if I could.”

Fiona did as he said, never taking her eyes his; she did like watching if she couldn’t be the one touching his dick this was the next best thing. She felt her stomach somersault when he told her to bring her hand down over her breast and touch herself again.

It wasn’t that she’d never done that before, but knowing he was watching, and seeing him stroke his dick at the same time was getting her there faster than ever.

Daryl watched her sliding her fingers over her nipple and closed his eyes for a second imagining it was his mouth there, and his dick twitched in response. Then he opened his eyes and watched her intently.

“Mmmm,” He groaned, “That’s good isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Fiona breathed out, it was good, so good that she squeezed her legs together trying to create friction. It was a miracle he hadn’t pounced on her yet.

“Nope,” Daryl instructed, “I said open your legs and don’t touch yourself till I say you can, understand.”

“Bossy,” She murmured, but she did what he told her.

“You have no idea,” He answered, “Now bring your hand down to your stomach, nice and slow.”

Daryl watched her hand move slow as molasses over her stomach to the waistband of her panties. She was breathing heavier now, and as much as he wanted to drag it out as long as possible, it wasn’t going to happen.

“Take 'em off,” He panted, reaching the point of no return,it was time to step up his act, or he was going to lose it, “Tell me how wet you are.”

“Soaked,” He watched as she put her feet down on the futon so he could see, the view was intoxicating to him. She had stripped off her sweats and panties and opened her legs as requested.

“Show me,” He said as their eyes locked on each other, then her eyes went down to his hand, and she stared as he stroked his dick. The sight of him jerking off not ten feet away from her was almost too much. Her eyes were locked on his hand gripping his dick and moving slow so he could control it. Daryl always had complete control of his cock, she knew that first hand by the way he teased her in bed with it.

His favorite thing to do was rub against her until she was begging him for it, he could make her cum that way too, by sliding it between her legs but not penetrating her. 

Daryl watched her spread her legs more and couldn't suppress the groan that came from his lips. His dick was aching and throbbing but he needed to see her cum first.

“Fiona,” He leaned up just a bit, “Make yourself cum, tell me how good it feels.”

“Mmmmmm,” She moaned as he watched her intently, memorizing the way her fingers slid against her wet skin, all the while pumping his throbbing dick. She writhed on the futon before him, and he knew she was close, her breathing was ragged, and she mumbled words of how good she felt.

His breath was coming out in pants now, and it was all he could do not to let it all go, but the view was too spectacular, and he didn’t want to miss one second of it.

“Put your fingers inside...pretend its my tongue fucking you…” He gasped out trying like hell not to cum too fast.

Then she was screaming his name; Daryl watched as her body trembled from head to toe and her eyes shut briefly. She was so beautiful when she came. His dick was about to explode, and he let go knowing she was watching him cum now. It seemed to last forever, but he kept his eyes on her, releasing a string of profanity that would make even him blush.

"Oh goddammit, fuck yes!" He screamed as he let it all go before her eyes. Fiona was mesmerized by the sight before her as the muscles of his body rippled, and the dreamy look on his face as the orgasm over took him.

After a couple of seconds, when their breathing returned to normal Daryl sat back on the bed and eyed her up like she was dinner, “I don’t know about you, but I feel a fuck ton better now.”

Fiona smiled but didn’t get to answer him because the phone rang and for the first time neither of them jumped to answer it. It was probably Merle checking in and the machine would pick up..."Fiona it’s Marissa, my test was negative! We don’t have it!"

Fiona was already up on her feet before Daryl could react and then she was in his arms where she belonged.


End file.
